With the development of display technology, display panels are more and more widely used. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display panel generally includes sub-pixels of three colors, i.e., a red sub-pixel 01, a green sub-pixel 02 and a blue sub-pixel 03. Each pixel point 04 corresponds to three sub-pixels of the red sub-pixel 01, green sub-pixel 02 and blue sub-pixel 03 which are arranged in parallel in an extension direction of a scan line 05, and each of the sub-pixels is connected to an adjacent data line 06. Therefore, each pixel point 04 corresponds to three data lines 06, resulting in a large number of required data lines 06 and thus a high power consumption of the conventional display panel in operation.